The Pain of Coming Back
by M5girlieJV
Summary: Haley James-Scott is living the good life. She just finished her tour and has signed a record deal. However what happens when she returns to Tree Hill? Will she be able to patch things up with Nathan or will she have to feel the pain of moving on?
1. Default Chapter

The Pain of Coming Back

Prologue: Its been 4 months since Haley James-Scott decided to purse her music career and leave Nathan behind in Tree Hill. Haley has finished her tour dates with The Wreckers and Chris. Haley had a blast she signed a record deal with Columbia Records and she is busy putting together her first album. However she has decided to first return to Tree Hill to finish her junior year of high school before she works further on the album. She knows that coming back to Tree Hill will be hard, especially when she knows that Nathan is there.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to One Tree Hill or anything that associates with Columbia Records or In Touch magazine.

Crazy fans that caught her on tour a few months before, ambushed Haley James Scott at the gas station.

"Haley we love, Haley marry me, Haley, Haley, HALEY!" Her fans cried out as she quickly got into her Mercedes and drove out of the Tree Hill gas station. She flipped her sunglasses back onto her eyes and drove towards the apartment. Haley knew that Nathan would be there, it was round 4:00 he was always home at this hour, either playing video games with Tim or maybe Lucas would be there. She pulled into the parking lot. Her stomach was in knots, she was so unsure what to say to Nathan. They occasionally talked on the phone, but it usually ended in Nathan getting mad and hanging up on her. The last conversation she had with him was when she was making her first live TV interview, the one where Chris mistakenly said that him and Haley were a couple. She hoped that Nathan didn't watch that day because if he did she was unsure if he would even let her in the house. She climbed the stairs and got to the door. She was going to knock but suddenly she froze. She wasn't sure if she could do this. She hadn't really thought up to the moment when she would be only feet away from Nathan. Whether she faced him now or not sooner or later she was going to run into him.

She brought her hand to the door. She slowly started to knock but then her knocks became louder and faster. She stood their breathing heavily and was about to throw up. Suddenly the door swung open, and there he was. Her Nathan Scott, her true love. She wanted to jump on him and give him a passionate kiss, but instead she stood there.

"Hi Nathan." She said with a smile trying to see if he was calm or if he was freaking out as much as she was.

"Did you finally get sick of Chris?" Nathan said with a serious look.

"Nathan! I came all the way back to you and the first thing you ask me about is the one thing I have told you over and over. Nothing went on with me and Chris!" Haley said, disappointed that Nathan had to be so cruel to her after all this time.

"Then why are you here, I would think you would be staying at your new penthouse in New York." Nathan said with no emotion.

"How did you know about that?" Haley asked. She recently bought a penthouse in New York so that way she would be closer to the studio. She wanted to keep it a secret but apparently not.

"It's a thing called a magazine." Nathan said. Haley could tell there was anger in his voice. Nathan walked over and picked up a copy of 'In Touch' magazine. Haley and Chris were on the cover leaving a Jersey restaurant, it was the last stop on the tour. To celebrate Michelle took Chris and Haley out to dinner. However Michelle left early so the paparazzi caught Chris and Haley leaving together.

Haley walked over and took the magazine from Nathan's hand. She opened to the page where the article about her and Chris was.

" New couple Chris Keller and Haley James were spotted earlier last week leaving a popular New Jersey restaurant hand in hand. The waiter inside told In Touch that the couple were often cuddling and kissing each other throughout their dinner. Haley reportedly bought a penthouse near her new beau and also to work on her new upcoming album. Can't wait to see what's going to happen with this hot new couple."

Haley looked towards Nathan. "We're going to believe this trash?" Haley said putting the magazine in the trash.

"Haley pictures are worth a thousand words." Nathan said looking away from Haley and out the window.

"Those pictures mean nothing. Michelle took me and Chris out for dinner to celebrate the end of the tour. Her manager called and needed to see her at once, so she left. Then when me and Chris were leaving he took my hand and lead me through the crowd, that's all." Haley said. She was so sick of trying to defend herself. Nathan tuned her out and continued to look out the window.

"That's it, I don't even know why I came here. I thought maybe we could talk and work through this but I guess your just going to be stubborn about it" Haley said, she started for the door.

Haley grabbed Nathan's attention. "Fine leave, you seem to be so good at that." Nathan said as he walked to the door. She raced down the stairs with tears in her eyes. She never realized how much she hurt Nathan until now. She assumed on the phone he was just ticked off, but she hoped that when he saw her in person he would be forgiving, but she was wrong. As she walked to the car she looked back up to the apartment door to see if Nathan was watching her, however it was shut. She jumped in her car and headed back out onto the road, she was planning on heading over to Lucas's but with what happened to Nathan, she was unsure on how Lucas would react. Instead she drove to her old house and saw her family first.


	2. Friends Consult

…Hey everyone…I just want to say thanks for all the reviews…I am glad a lot of people like the story so far…so here is chapter 2…. ENJOY!

Nathan shut the door as Haley walked down the stairs. He couldn't help but hate her at that moment. She left him and now she comes back, expecting him to open up his arms and welcome her! He walked over to the trash and pulled out the magazine Haley threw away. He wanted it. He wanted it to remind him about how she betrayed him and how much she hurt him, he couldn't throw it away. He placed the magazine back on the counter and walked over to the cordless phone. He picked it up and dialed Lucas's cell number.

"Hello?" Lucas asked when he answered the phone.

"Hey Luke." Nathan said as he heard his big brothers voice.

"What's going on Nate?" Lucas asked, he could tell that Nathan was upset.

"Haley's home." Nathan said with anger.

"Really, well that's great she came back." Lucas said, trying to cheer his brother up.

"Not really, I kind of pushed her away. She left." Nathan said, he wished he could have been a little more sincere towards Haley. However he glanced at the magazine and grew angry again.

"Well you can't help it, she hurt you, I understand she hurt me to when she left." Lucas said agreeing with his brother. Lucas loved Haley as a sister but he also felt pain and anger towards her for just leaving without consulting him first.

"Have you seen her yet?" Nathan asked trying to sound as if he was ok.

"No she hasn't come by." Lucas said, he wished she would, he wanted to say something to her.

"I don't even know why she came back!" Nathan said frustrated that she did. "I mean for crying out loud she's rich now, she has the life she wanted, cars, apartments, her music, money! Why does she have to come back to us!" Nathan screamed.

"Because maybe she's missing the perfect thing to make her life better." Lucas said.

"What, to make us little people feel like crap." Nathan said slyly.

"No, she wants you. Nate she loves you."

"Yeah whatever, tell that to In Touch magazine because the picture I have, she isn't holding hands with me, she's holding hands with Chris."

"Nathan, friends can hold hands too." Lucas said trying to make his brother realize that she came for him.

"I don't care anymore, whatever she came back for she isn't going to find it with me." Nathan said, as he pulled off his wedding band and threw it across the room.

"Nathan, please just give her another chance."

"She had that chance, but she choose to go with Chris!" Nathan yelled. He clicked the off button, hanging up on Lucas.

Nathan was fed up with everyone, he just needed to get out. So he took his car keys and headed out the apartment door. He didn't know where he was going he just got in his car and began to drive.

Haley decided not to see her parents after all. She really wanted to see Lucas. She sat outside Dan's house. She wasn't sure if she could go in, especially if he acted like Nathan did towards her. However she hoped that he still loved her and would understand. She got out of the car and started towards the door. She hoped that Lucas was home by himself, she wasn't sure how she would react if Dan or Deb came to the door.

She lifted her hand and pressed the button that rang the house bell. Her hands began to shake, "Please let Lucas come to the door, please let Lucas come to the door." Haley whispered with her fingers crossed.

When the door swung open, they're stood her best friend.

"Haley." He said as he gave her a hug.

"Oh Lucas, I missed you so much!" Haley said squeezing her friend close to her.

"I missed you too." Lucas said pulling her away looking at his rich friend. "Do you want to come in?" Lucas asked pointing to the inside.

"Actually I thought we could talk outside." Haley told him, he could see she was afraid to run into Nathan's parents.

"Deb and Dan have gone away for the week, some big business investment I think Dan said." Lucas told Haley.

"Oh, but I still want to talk outside." Haley said. She still didn't want to go in. So much history went on inside this house, some she wished never happened.

"Ok," Lucas said closing the door behind him.

"Listen…" Haley said as they both walked over to the basketball court. "I don't know what to say to Nathan. I went and saw him earlier." Haley said.

"I know, I had a chat with him." Lucas said starring away from Haley.

"What did he say?" Haley asked with curiosity.

"He's pretty upset about you coming back." Lucas said telling the truth.

"But why, I mean I know I hurt him, but he won't listen to me."

"Well Haley, didn't you kind of see that coming?"

"Well yeah sort of, but he was so stern and serous, it scared me and I just I love him so much! I don't know how many times I have to tell him that for him to understand." Haley said, looking for some advice for her.

"Haley I don't know what I can say. When you left, he became this different person. This angry person." Lucas said trying to explain to Haley that she brought this upon herself. "He hates that you left him, I hate that you left him."

Haley was confused, why was Lucas upset. "Why are you upset with me, I would think you would be happy."

"Haley I am, I am so glad that you are making your dreams come true, but when people are married sometimes it hard to just leave, without any notice."

"I told him and he told me that if I left it was over between us! I knew I had to make a sacrifice, but I didn't know that the sacrifice would be my marriage." Haley burst out into tears.

"Hales, Nathan is just upset, he needs some space to figure some things out. If you give him that space, he'll understand eventually." Lucas said pulling his friend close for another hug.

"Thanks Lucas, for being such a great friend." Haley said as she cried on Lucas's shoulder.

"Anytime Hales, anytime." Lucas said kissing the top of her head like a big brother.

….Well I hope you liked it…I will have a new chapter up soon…REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	3. Duty Calls

..Hello once again…thanks for all the reviews so far….I really love to see that people like the story…soOoO…here is chapter 3…ENJOY!

Haley later said goodbye to Lucas and was back on the road. She planned on staying with her parents until Taylor called and said they were on vacation. Haley didn't know where she was going to stay, she figured that she would just figure it out later when the time came. She drove past the high school and pulled into the empty parking lot. She sat in her car and looked towards the courtyard of the high school. The flashback of all the memories came to her. She could see the time when Nathan came to her and confronted her about Chris, and what did she do she lied to him. Haley closed her eyes and remembered the first time she started falling for Nathan. It was the time when Brooke hooked the two up for a follow the signs date. She smiled to her self when she remembered the dinner and lingerie shopping they both did. Then she remembered all the times she put him on the spot, like when she found the porn sites on his computer and the half-naked pictures of Peyton. Haley lost her thought and opened her eyes when the annoying cell phone ring rang. She reached into her purse and pulled out her small flip phone.

"Hello?" Haley asked.

"Haley, Haley, Haley, have you seen the cover of In Touch?" Haley rolled her eyes it was Chris. She told Nathan that her and Chris were nothing, but in a way Chris was the second best thing that happened to her, Nathan was the first of course.

"Oh you mean the one where Nathan accused me of being with you, again?"

"Oh, he's seen it too. You've talked to him already?" Chris asked with much concern.

"Of course, I saw him first."

"And? How did it go?"

"The same way it always goes, except instead of hanging up on me he practically through me out."

"Haley I keep telling you, just leave him be. He doesn't support you and he obviously doesn't want to see you, so why put yourself through so much. You have your music, just come back to New York, that's where you belong."

"Chris, I told you, I can't just stay in New York, I want to stay here. I knew that coming home would be hard for me but if it's anything to get Nathan back."

"Haley, why can't you just except the fact that Nathan and you just aren't meant to be,"

"Because I love him and long ago he loved me too and I can't just leave him behind he means to much to me."

"Well sooner or later you're going to end up with a broken heart. You'll come back to New York and use my shoulder to cry on."

"Ah…don't get to ahead of yourself." Haley said with some humor.

"Well I have to go." Chris said.

"Ok, well have fun at home without me." Haley said with a smile.

"I'm already having a blast." Chris said.

"Ok, well, bye." Haley said.

"OK, bye." Chris said.

When they both talked this was how they ended their conversation. They would never actually hang up like a normal person would. They would wait a few seconds to both hear each other breathe on the phone until one of them would hang up. 90 of the time it was Haley who usually clicked her phone shut first and in this case within 10 seconds she clicked it shut.

Nathan decided to drive to the river court and shot around some basketballs. One thing that came out of Haley leaving was he had more time to hang around instead of competing for Haley. After about 20 minutes of shooting around Nathan decided to just sit, relax, and breathe for a few minutes. He was calm to, until he saw the Mercedes drive up on to the grass. Haley got out and also took a breath and headed towards Nathan.

"Nathan, I really want to talk, please just give me a chance, ok?" Haley asked with sad eyes.

Nathan looked up towards her, Haley knew he was whiling to give her a shot.

"When I left, it was just as hard for me as it was hard for you. My set sucked on my first couple days because all I thought about was you. Michelle tired to help, she put me in more shows, took me out, talked with me, but it didn't help. Then after about 2 weeks I finally got it together I realized that I couldn't just stop and cry I have to move on and keep moving. But in order to move on I'm missing the one thing that has kept me sane for the last year. I missed you Nathan, I love you more anything and I just hope that you'll put this behind you like I have and just come back to me." Haley stopped, she was on the verge of tears.

They were silent for what felt like forever until Nathan broke his silence….

"You are saying to me that you want me to forget all the pain and suffering you put me through these last 3 months. You left, if I didn't call you, you would have never called. You left me remember I gave you a choice and you took the door."

"Nathan, I know I left ok, I get it. But are you going to drag it on forever, you have to move on. Forgive and forget."

Nathan looked up at her with stern cold eyes. Inside he was screaming JUST FORGIVE HER YOU JACKASS, but it wasn't that easy. Nathan just couldn't say ok I forgive you and have a happy ending.

Haley started to tear up, why couldn't he just say I love you to, but no she had to fall for a stubborn one. All of a sudden Haley's cell phone rang. She looked towards Nathan, who was looking away from her. She picked it up…

"Hey Jeff, can you hold on a sec?" Haley said covering the voice on the cell phone so Jeff couldn't hear. "Nathan I have to take this, I am sorry."

"That's ok, duty calls right." Nathan said as he walked past her and headed back to the apartment.

Haley stood there with tears in her eyes. She quickly uncovered her cell and continued her call.

"Sorry about that. Oh, no I am fine." Haley said rubbing the tears form her eyes. "Meet with you in New York Friday? Oh, Jeff I can't I said I was taking a break I have to finish school and stuff before the record."

"Haley this is a once in a time opportunity, you have to meet with the record company to sign the deal. No exceptions, if you want a deal you have to come home. It will just be for two days."

"But I have no place to stay, my apartment isn't done." Haley said.

"That's ok, your friend Chris said it would be ok to stay with him, he is going to be a co-producer."

"What? When did this happen?"

"He insisted, he said its what you would have wanted." Haley rolled her eyes, this was so typical of Chris.

"When is the meeting?" Haley asked, she was upset she had to do this.

"Its Friday at 10:30 am." Jeff said with excitement in his voice.

"Fine, I'll be there." Haley said with a sad tone in her voice. She just came to Tree Hill and now she has to leave again.

"Great, you're not going to regret it. But I do have something to ask you?" Haley got worried what now? She thought. "Your marriage might make things messy, you might want to look into an annulment or a divorce."

"NOO! I love my husband and I am not going to choose my career again over him. I'm sorry but right now divorce is not an option." Haley said and she meant it.

"Well I am just warning you, it might come up in the meeting."

"Well thanks for the heads up." Haley said, she was angry that Jeff would even think Haley would do that to her marriage.

"I'll see you in New York Friday." Jeff said closing the conversation. "Ok, bye."

"Bye." Haley said.

Haley closed her phone. She didn't want to leave Nathan because she was afraid he might see that if he goes back to her all her is going to get is cell phone calls and watching his wife leave him for months at a time. Haley placed the phone back in her pocket and walked over to the bleachers where Nathan had been sitting. She sat down and let the wind blow through her hair and she closed her eyes. She pictured Nathan coming towards her with the love in his eyes that she once knew. He'll hold her close and they'll be together forever. Instead she opened her eyes and looked around. There was no Nathan, there was just the basketball and the basketball court. She climbed off the bleachers and reached for the basketball she dribbled it slowly and then faster as she moved towards the basket. When she finally reached it she took a crappy shot, but it went in anyways.

"Well, that's one lucky shot." Haley said to herself as she picked the basketball up again and walked towards the car. She opened the trunk and threw in the ball and climbed into the front seat. She put the keys in the engine and placed the car in drive and headed towards New York.

…Well I hope you liked it….new chapter will be up soon….REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	4. No Distractions

..Hello once again…I hoped everyone liked chapter 3…here is Chapter 4….ENJOY!

Nathan arrived back at the house around 7:00 ((PM)). He went to the fridge and grabbed yet another beer from the half-full beer pack. He sat in front of the TV and started to flick around. He was looking for some sort of sports game but all that way on was golf and deep-sea fishing Nathan wasn't interested. So he choose EXTRA, he figured why not get a jump on the Hollywood news. That thought stuck with him till a picture of Haley and Chris flashed onto the screen.

"This weeks new couple is Haley James and Chris Keller. Rumor has it that she is living with him while she finishes getting her apartment together." Nathan laughed he knew that that rumor was false because he just saw Haley about a half-hour ago. "Well send it over to Mark Magrath for more on this hot couple."

"Thank you, that's right Haley James and Chris Keller are an official couple, at least that's what we got from Keller's reps no comment from Haley's though. Haley will be in New York later this week discuss more details with her record however it's bound for the two love birds to spend time with each other, at least now that Chris has been signed to be the co-producer of her new record. I guess the couple will have no choice but to be together for the next couple of months." Nathan turned the TV off, he couldn't listen to anymore of this it was like torture. Haley's working with Chris and she didn't bother to tell me! Nathan thought. He took the beer and in once sip drank down the whole thing. He threw the can in the corner and got up and headed towards the bedroom and slammed the door shut. He fell on to the bed and closed his eyes. He could feel the power of the beer came over him and in no time he was fast asleep.

Haley arrived in New York around 8:30 ((AM)) the next morning after catching the late flight at the airport. She had her bodyguard lead her down the terminal to the stretch limo outside. When she was settled inside she took out her cell phone and dialed the house number.

"What do you want?" Nathan said as he answered the phone. He had caller id so he knew it was her.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for leaving so soon. My manager called and said I had to get to New York quickly because I had to officially sign the deal for the record."

"Well I am sure you'll have fun now that Chris is going to be working with you. Late nights at the office just like it use to be." Nathan said coldly towards her still upset about the TV segment.

"How did you know Chris got added to the company?" Haley asked.

"Its called TV they seem to know everything." Nathan said.

"Nathan, I swear, I literally just found out yesterday after I talked to you. If I knew before I would have told the producers no way because I knew it would effect our relationship." Haley said.

"You know I have to say Haley after all this time you still believe there's hope for us." Nathan said coldly once again.

Haley was beginning to tear again because she hoped that Nathan would feel the same way about their relationship like she did, but I guess she was wrong. "Well one of us has too." Haley said trying not to sound upset even though she was. "I have to go Nathan, I love you." Haley said with emotion.

"Bye." Nathan said hanging up on her as always.

Haley flipped her phone shut and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at her watch and noticed it was a little after 10:00 ((AM)). The limo came to a halt and she stepped outside from the car. It was beautiful April morning in New York, the sun was shinning the flowers were in bloom it was wonderful. However for Haley it felt like a crappy rainy day, she had been feeling so down lately she had no ambition to even continue with the record. All she wanted was Nathan to support her and love her like he always did. However she had to put a smile on and act like everything was ok, for the record she thought. She pushed open the sliding doors and walked to the elevator. She pushed the button 23 and waited as the elevator brought her to the floor. She thought it was ironic that the level she had to go to was 23, Nathan's number she thought. She had a feeling the whole day was going to remind her of Nathan, but she couldn't let it get to her, she wasn't going to let it get to her.

When the elevator opened she saw a bunch of offices. She made her way to the right one and opened the door. Inside waiting was Chris, Jeff, Jen, and Walker. Jen was Haley's new assistant, she had only met Jen once at the recording studio with Chris and she came off as the perfect person for Haley to work with, so in the long run she was made assistant. Then Walker was Haley's executive producer for Haley's record. He was the guy that decided to sign Haley after listening to several demos.

"I am sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare." Haley said sitting on the cushion black seat between Chris and Jeff.

"Ok, here is goes…" Walter started. "We are looking for an edgy side but we also want a sweet honest side for your music, ok.?"

Haley nodded. "But the company has asked for one favor." Walter said with hesitation. "They want you to lose the ring and possible get rid of the marriage." Walter said.

Haley sat there in silence, why did so many people want her to not be married. "But, Walter I can't just throw my marriage away, how would my husband feel." Haley said thinking of Nathan.

"Haley, can I talk to you outside?" Chris asked. He took Haley's hand and led her out the door. He dragged her to a deserted corner so no one could hear them. "Haley what are you doing back there, do you not want them to sign you?" Chris said looking out for Haley as he always did.

"Chris, you know how much my marriage means to me, you of all people should know that."

"Haley, you can't make it big unless you breakaway from all the distractions."

"You think my marriage is just a distraction?"

"No, but Haley you are only hurting yourself, I mean everyday you wake up and think of Nathan, but does he think of you?"

Chris did have a point at this moment Haley was the only one who believed that her marriage could still make it and it was distracting her. "You do have a point." Haley said with negativity, she still had to believe that Nathan still loved her. However she couldn't wait forever for him to come around. "Maybe I should forget about the marriage." It killed Haley to say those words, how could she. "I guess" Haley hesitated, "it truly is…over." Haley said with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Good, now you can move on, do you think you get the papers?" Chris said looking at Haley.

Haley tuned out every word that Chris said, instead she concentrated on a dead plant on an empty dusty desk. It looked like it was neglected starved of food and light had no chance of surviving, just like Haley's marriage. "Haley…Haley."

Haley looked towards Chris. "You're right, I am distracted and I can't let that happen anymore." Haley looked towards Chris but this time in a clearer view, "lets go." Haley re-took Chris's hand and they walked back to the room.

When they reached the room they let go of each other's hand and opened the door. Haley sat down and closed her eyes and took a breath. She re-opened her eyes, "I think you are right about the marriage, I will schedule a meeting with the lawyers and get the divorce papers in order. So do we have a deal?" Haley said.

Walter nodded and past over the document to Haley with labels where to sign. In no time she became part of Columbia records and back on the market as a single women.

…..Well I hope you liked it…more chapters to come soon….Keep sending your reviews!


End file.
